<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What There Is to Know About You by leezh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220540">What There Is to Know About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leezh/pseuds/leezh'>leezh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Korean Drama, Mad Dog (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crew as Family, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leezh/pseuds/leezh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Min-joon suffered from awful migraines. Ha-ri took care of him.</p><p>Takes place after the "JH 801 Reinvestigation Results” press conference, but before the 10-months time jump.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Min Joon/Jang Ha Ri, Mad Dog Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What There Is to Know About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Wait and see. I’ll find out everything there is to know about you and show your true colors.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I look forward to it.” </em>
</p><p>~</p><p><em> When:<br/>
</em> <em>Two months and seventeen days after the Taeyang and Juhan Air's “JH 801 Reinvestigation Results” joint press conference </em></p><p>
  <em> Where:<br/>
The Mad Dog Basecamp </em>
</p><p>“Cheetah,” On Noo-ri sighed with slight exasperation into his mouthpiece as he typed furiously into his keyboard, “hurry it up, the secretary will be back soon!”</p><p>“Quit nagging,” came the reply. On the monitor, Noo-ri watched through Park Soon-jung’s glasses as he made his way in the hallway, which was relatively empty except for a couple of employees passing by, oblivious to the repair guy who was actually out of place. “This place is a maze, and the front receptionist was a meanie.”</p><p>Noo-ri snorted. He wanted to comment that their Mr. Kim could always charm his way around anybody female, and male too, and would do Cheetah’s current task (of taking a copy of the fraudster Team Lead’s schedule) twice or thrice time faster, but he thought it over once more and decided against it. Soon-jung was a bit sensitive that day because of Nurse Oh, and even Noo-ri knew that he’s not supposed to play with fire or else he’d burn.</p><p>“Found the punk’s office,” Soon-jung declared. He slipped his way into the room smoothly, instantly moving towards the desk which was supposed to belong to said secretary. He was taken aback by how messy it was. “Damn, how can he find anything? Correction, how can he even work in this setup?”</p><p>“The lazy ass just finished his lunch in record time,” Jang Ha-ri’s voice cut into their communication line from her parked car in front of the restaurant. “He’s on his phone. And judging by the suffering look on his face, I’d say it’s his boss. Cheetah, you got five, maybe ten minutes.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m outta here.” Truth was, he questioned himself how he had managed to find said schedules among the mess. <em> Pure luck</em>, he guessed. As he lifted up the schedule in question, which had several unidentified stains on it, Soon-jung wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Pentium, you’re recording this, right? Confirm quickly or I’ll whip your ass. I don’t want to touch it any longer than I should.”</p><p>Noo-ri laughed. “Affirmative.”</p><p>“Good, okay, Cheetah over and out-”</p><p>“Hold on,” interrupted Noo-ri. “Can you get some more medicine on your way back to the office? I think Mr. Kim is getting worse.”</p><p>That statement triggered Soon-jung’s nurse training into full gear even as he tried to navigate his way back out. “What, how so? Does his migraines turn into full-blown vertigo? What did he say?”</p><p>“That’s the thing. He didn’t even make a single snarky comment when I checked up on him earlier. I think it’s quite bad.” Noo-ri recalled Kim Min-joon’s pale complexion and his resigned expression at the younger man’s prodding. The reformed swindler had retreated early to his apartment upstairs the night before, claiming he did not feel so good.</p><p>“Did he at least eat the food you bring him, Pentium?” Ha-ri quipped. She still had her binoculars focused on the secretary, which had gotten into his own car.</p><p>Noo-ri’s reply came in slight stutters, and Ha-ri would bet her car that Min-joon had somewhat coached him on what to say, or rather, not say. “Uhh, he tried…”</p><p>
  <em> But? </em>
</p><p>When their youngest member didn’t continue his sentence, Ha-ri repeated herself, stressing every syllable of his name to make her point, “<em> Pen-ti-um? </em>”</p><p>“He could not keep it down,” Noo-ri confessed, finally, grimacing as if waiting for impact.</p><p>Ha-ri’s own exasperated sighs came into the comms then. “<em>That idiot.</em>”</p><p>If Soon-jung was there with Noo-ri, both of them would trade extra knowing glances right about then. But he obviously wasn’t, though Soo-jung knew precisely what he should do. “Player Jang, why don’t <em> you </em> buy the medicine and go back? You’re closer. I can continue the stake-out from here, no problem.”</p><p>“You sure, Cheetah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Soon-jung replied as he unlocked his car door and got inside. He threw his repair guy hat to the side front seat. “My dinner got cancelled anyway. I have nothing else better to do.”</p><p>Noo-ri practically laughed as Soon-jung obviously talked about Nurse Oh. “Come on, Cheetah, it’s a medical emergency, don’t sulk.”</p><p>“She can order one of her subordinates to fill in for her!” Soon-jung fired back.</p><p>“Okay, okay, sorry I said anything,” Noo-ri backtracked. <em> Burning fire, indeed. </em></p><p>“Cool it, guys,” Ha-ri commented. “Okay, Cheetah, you should have him on your view now, he’s all yours. Player Jang, over and out.”</p><p>~</p><p>Those days, her relationship with Kim Min-joon was somewhat pretty much the same yet felt different for Ha-ri, if she thought hard about it.</p><p>They continued to be working buddies. His teamwork, both with herself and with the rest of the Mad Dog team, had even gotten so much better and more in sync. They improvised a lot these days, increasing their success rate significantly which cemented their reputation as the best insurance fraud investigators on the field. Aside from work, the team ate, chilled, crashed and just did random stuff at Min-joon’s apartment more frequently too, now. And even though the occupant (and landlord) still voiced his protests every now and then, they got less and less as the time went by. </p><p>Last but not least, and perhaps it was the most confusing part, was that she hadn’t gotten the chance to clarify the full meaning of his <em> “I’m only going to look at you” </em> declaration, and if he even intended it as what it could be interpreted for.</p><p>Ha-ri switched her grip on the medicine and food to her left hand in order to key in Min-joon’s password code. The electronic lock beeped, granting her access.</p><p>“Kim Min-joon-ssi?” she called out into the apartment. </p><p>No one answered her.</p><p>She put the food take-out on the kitchen top, then made her way towards his bedroom. She could hear muted voices then, and got alarmed as she realized that it should have come from the bathroom.</p><p>Confirming her fears, she saw Min-joon bent over his washbasin, his arms clutched its sides, looking like they struggled to support his weight. His breath came in shallow pants before he heaved what Ha-ri guessed should be among the last contents of his stomach, once more into the basin.</p><p>Ha-ri rushed to his side. “Are you okay?” she breathed, then feeling stupid right away for asking that in the first place, because he clearly was not. “That bad?”</p><p>Min-joon turned halfway towards her slowly, his breathing hard. “Been better.”</p><p>Ha-ri hated how hoarse his voice sounded then, how his hair seemed to stick onto his forehead, wet with sweats, and hated even more how pale he was, he looked like he could pass out in any minute. </p><p>“Are you done?” she asked, gently, referring to his previous process of emptying out his stomach. He grunted in response, instead rinsing his mouth as the substitute of any verbal confirmation. Ha-ri moved to place her arm around his waist to support him, then slowly guided him back to his bed.</p><p>“Hold on, I brought some nausea-relief medicine for you,” she said, reaching into his bedside table to retrieve it from where she previously tossed it quickly before coming into the bathroom.</p><p>Min-joon did not say a word as Ha-ri fed him the caplets and handed him a glass of water to wash it down. She was unnerved by his quietness.</p><p>“Can you eat?” she said, her tone came out as more of a plea rather than a question. “You need to eat something first before taking more meds.”</p><p>Min-joon just gave her a weak nod.</p><p>As Ha-ri unpacked the porridge she bought, she was glad that it was still warm and that she made the decision to buy instead of cook, because the latter would simply take too long. </p><p>When she returned, Min-joon had somewhat propped himself up, his head resting back upon the pillows, eyes closed. He had his eyebrows knitted.</p><p>She turned off the remaining lights he originally had on.</p><p>He should have heard her placing the bowl gently at the bedside table, as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. “Have you eaten yet, Jang Ha-ri-ssi?” he asked, quietly.</p><p>“In a bit. I’m not hungry yet,” she replied, scooping up some of the porridge and offered it to him. “Here.”</p><p>Min-joon obliged without so much of a quip, and Ha-ri noticed how it seemed like it took so much effort for him to respond to anything, as if every move he made was painful. Something ached deep inside her gut at the realization.</p><p>He just managed a few spoonfuls, but seeing Min-joon looked like he was about to throw everything back up, Ha-ri decided that it’s time to let him try the medicine again. Hopefully it stuck.</p><p>“Let’s try the painkillers now?” she asked gently, this time holding his glass for him so it was easier to swallow them. “Slowly,” she reminded him.</p><p>“Why don’t you try taking a nap,” she suggested. “With some fresh ice packs?”</p><p>He answered her with a question of his own. “Will you stay?” he inquired, unaware that the answer could only be yes.</p><p>“Of course I will,” she reassured him. “Try to sleep, Kim Min-joon-ssi. I’ll grab the ice packs.”</p><p>Ha-ri was skeptical he could, but at that point, she would consider it a win already if he managed to keep the medicine down for it to take effect. </p><p>“Thanks,” he said as he took the ice packs from her. “You should eat something, Jang Ha-ri-ssi.”</p><p>And that was how Ha-ri found herself eating half-heartedly on Kim Min-joon’s bed, too busy fussing over him. Somehow he ended up resting his head on her lap. Both of her hands were occupied with feeding herself on one hand and stroking Min-joon’s hair gently on the other, in the hope to make it easier for him to fall asleep.</p><p>She was not sure what triggered that specific memory, but that afternoon, she recalled herself saying, <em> “Wait and see. I’ll find out everything there is to know about you.” </em>to Min-joon once. A long time ago.</p><p>And, well, she would really like to take back that statement. </p><p>Specifically, she did not want to encounter him being sick, ever again.</p><p>~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just discovered and finished watching Mad Dog in the span of five days, and I love it(!!!), especially Min-joon and Ha-ri's sizzling tension. This fic is clearly inspired by it.</p><p>Un-betaed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>